Une Mission Spécial Les Shinigamis & les Dévils Bats
by Heinko
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya et Rangiku Matsumoto sont envoyé en mission sur Terre, plutôt banal...Mais la suite était très différent des autres missions. Les Dévils Bats sont comme à leurs habitude en pleine entrainement, mais la rencontre qu'ils allaient avoir changèrent les habitudes.
1. Chapter 1

_**LE MONDE DE BLEACH & EYESHIELD 21 N'EST PAS A MOI MAIS A TITE KUBO POUR BLEACH ET A TAMAKI NAKATSU POUR EYESHIELD 21.**_

_**Une Mission Spécial ?**_

_Présentation._

Voici ma nouvelle fics un peu original en effet, l'histoire sera avec deux animés complètement différent, je veux parlé de Bleach et Eyeshield 21.

Ma fanfiction parlera des deux univers dans un seul univers. Une Éternel Solitude sera en pause durant le déroulement de l'histoire, je prévois environ dix chapitres pour la fanfiction, mais si ça plaît, vraiment je vais voir pour faire une très longue fics, je publierai environ un chapitre par semaine durant la période de vacances et un chapitre toutes les une à deux semaines durant la période de cours. Le premier chapitre sera publié le _**4/11/2012**_ durant l'après-midi.

Pourquoi je fais une fanfiction assez original ?

Pour tout vous dire, après les vacances d'été, j'ai pu découvrir l'animé Eyeshield 21, qui ma énormément plus, et adorant également Bleach, j'ai décidé de faire une fanfiction sur les deux animes, pour certain ça va rien faire, mais j'avais très envie d'essayé. Je vais faire une petite présentation des personnages pricipaux.

-Toshiro Hitsugaya.(Anime Bleach)

Jeune homme aux cheveux argenté, et yeux de devenir capitaine, il était seul, en effet ses cheveux et sa froideur naturelle fessait fuir la plupart de son village sauf Momo Hinamori et sa Grand-Mère adoptive. Après la rencontre avec Rangiku Matsumoto, la vie de Toshiro à considérablement changé, passé de « monstre » à un grand personnage respecté (ou presque) par ses subordonnée et ses collègues.

-Sena Kobayakawa. (Anime Eyeshield 21)

Jeune homme aux cheveux châtain et yeux brun. Avant d'être un grand joueur de football américain, il était souvent larbin des autres personnes, sa copine Azenaki Mamori était sa seul amie «fiable », à un point qu'il considère cette dernière comme sa grande sœur. Après la rencontre de Yoichi Hiruma et Ryokan Kurita, sa vie à changé de manière radical, être passé de «Larbin » à un très grand joueur.

-Rangiku Matsumoto (Anime Bleach)

Jeune femme aux cheveux roux et yeux bleu. Avant d'être la très célèbre vice-capitaine de la division numéro dix (La division de Hitsugaya.). Matsumoto a grandi dans un coin très pauvre et violent, mais grave à son ami Gin Ichimaru, elle réussi à survivre et lui à donné la motivation de devenir une Shinigamie.

-Yoichi Hiruma. (Anime Eyeshield 21)

Jeune homme aux cheveux blond et aux yeux noirs. Hiruma est le plus diabolique de l'animé. Mais malgré cela il est très gentil, et dotée d'une grande intelligence.

(Bon je ne connais pas tellement Hiruma et le monde de Eyeshield 21 étant donné que ça reste nouveau pour moi...)

J'ai fini ma présentation de ma nouvelle fanfiction. Pour les personnages de Bleach ou de Eyeshield 21 que vous voulez voir dans l'histoire n'hésitez pas à me le dire par MP ou en commentaire.

En espérant que ma nouvelle histoire vous plaira. Bonne Soirée & Bonne Journée (on sait jamais^^).

Heinko.


	2. Une Mission Spécial ?

_**CHAPITRE 1 :**_ Une Mission sur Terre.

Dans une journée parfaitement banal à la Soul Society, le capitaine Hitsugaya et la vice-capitaine Matsumoto, sont convoqué, au bureaux de leurs supérieurs : Genryusai Yamamoto.

_-Capitaine Hitsugaya et Vice-capitaine Matsumoto, je vous envoient sur Terre pour une mission d'éradication de Hollow apparu._

_-Excusez-moi commandent, Ichigo Kurosaki est présent sur Terre, il peut s'en occupé. Demandèrent Toshiro._

_-Le Shinigami remplacent Kurosaki Ichigo est actuellement au Seireitei pour passé des examens pour devenir Capitaine, trêve de bavardage, vous partez de suite !_

_-A vos ordres commandent !_

Une fois arrivé dans le monde, les deux collègues de division, profitent d'un moment de calme pour se baladé un petit peu, lorsque Matsumoto s'arrêta intrigué par quelque chose.

-_Qui à t-il Matsumoto ? Demanda le plus jeune._

_-J'ai oublié que j'ai quelque chose à faire ave. Orihime, je vais devoir vous laissez excusez-moi._

_-...Bon va...toutes façons, il n'y a rien pour l'instant..._

_-Merci taicho ! _

OoOoOooOo

_Quelque part au Japon._

_-Bon, les gars nous partons à Karakura, étant donné que notre terrain est en travaux. Déclara le quaterback._

_-Pourquoi Karakura ? _

_-On sera plus tranquille là-bas, et il y aura moins d'espionnage._

OoOOoooOOo

_-Nous voici à Karakura, pour aujourd'hui vous pouvez faire comme vous voulez, l'entraînement commencera demain. _Ordonna l'entraîneur.

_-Sena, ne rentre pas trop tard je t'en pris. Supplia une jeune femme._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Mamori, je serais très prudent._

_Il commençait à faire nuit dans les rues de Karakura, Sena était sur le point de rentré à son lieu de rassemblement, quant un groupe de quatre voyous le stoppa :_

_-Et minus ! Que fais tu ici sans ta maman ?_

_-J...je...suis...désolé...je...vais...pppartir..._

_-Espèce de larve, venez on va s'occuper de lui._

Un des quatre voyou prit un bout de bois et commença à frapper sur le pauvre joueurs quant une mystérieuse personnes apparut, il passa à côté sans faire attention, c'était un jeune homme au cheveux argent, plutôt petit, et son visage exprimait de la froideur.

_-Et minus ! tu fous quoi ici !? _

_-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. Dit très calmement le jeune homme_

_-Ne te fous pas de nous ! Venez on va lui faire sa fête à lui aussi !_

Les trois «racailles » s'attaquèrent à notre mystérieuse inconnu, il a d'abors une des trois personnes qui prit un morceau de bois pour lui frapper à la tête, mais avec son agilité naturelle le petit homme esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante, ensuite un autre de ses collègues tenta de frappé l'inconnu, mais sans résultat, puis les quatre attaquèrent mais en vain, alors que le jeune homme continua à esquivé sans grande difficulté, une jeune femme à forte poitrine et cheveux roux apparut.

_-Capitaine ? Vous avez pas passé l'âge de jouer on dirait. Sourit-elle._

_-Matsumoto...tu es désespérante !_

_Les quatre voyoux prirent la fuite, et leurs première et dernière victime de releva et s'avança vers son sauveur._

_-Je vous remercie, de m'avoir aidé. Je m'appelle Sena Kobayakawa.._

_-Je m'appelle Toshiro Hitsugaya._

_-Et moi Rangiku Matsumoto, que fais tu ici ?_

_-J'étais entrain de rentrez chez moi, lorsque ces brutes me sont tombé dessus..._

_-Bon...si tu veux on te raccompagne chez toi..._

_-Je vous remercie._

OoOoOoOo

_-Sena ! Où était tu ? Nous nous sommes inquiété..._

_-Excusez moi, j'ai eu un petit imprévu ne t'en fais pas._

_-Bon, les amis réunions ! Ordonna l'entraîneur. Que pensez vous de Karakura ?_

_-C'est plutôt pas mal, j'ai hâte de voir notre zone d'entraînement ! Exclame Kurita._

_-Hiruma, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose..._

_-On t'écoute._

_-Avant de rentré, je me suis fait agresser par quatre personnes, et une mystérieuse personne est intervenu...il était...cinq fois plus rapide que moi, alors que j'ai eu vraiment du mal à ne pas recevoir de coup des agresseurs, lui les esquivait d'une telle facilité que on aurait dit qu'ils tapaient dans le vide, je pense que si on le prend dans l'équipe on pourra faire des choses extra avec...Il s'appelle...Toshiro Hitsugaya...mais il y a un truc qui me choc un peu...une autre personne est intervenue et elle l'a appelé «Capitaine »...je pense que finalement il est sûrement dans l'équipe de Karakura...expliquèrent Sena. C'est vraiment dommage...car moi, Panther et Shin nous sommes vraiment et largement moins rapide que Toshiro..._

_-Il n'est pas de l'équipe de Karakura...pour la simple et bonne raison que il n'y a pas de club de foot-américain ici, si il est vraiment si rapide que ça je veux le voir en action !_

OoOoOoO

-...

_-Qui a t-il taicho ?_

_-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment..._

_-A cause de Sena ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que rien ne va ce passé...et puis vous êtes tout petit...il comprendra rien ironisa Rangiku_

_-MATSUMOTO ! Bon je vais me coucher bonne nuit Matsumoto._

_-Bonne nuit taicho._

_Le lendemain matin._

_Les voyageurs venu à Karakura sont sur leurs nouveaux terrains d'entraînement...qui n'était que le terrain de football du village..._

_-C'est tout ? Je suis déçu personnellement...râla Monta._

_-C'est petit, mais ça vous entraînera à couvrir une petite partie du terrain._

**LA SUITE DANS LA SEMAINES, N'HESITEZ PAS A DIRE VOS CRITIQUES PAR MESSAGE PRIVEE OU EN COMMENTAIRE JE REPONDRAIS AVEC PLAISIR**

**H**_einko_


	3. De nouveau ennuis pour Toshiro

_**CHAPITRE 2** De nouveau ennuis pour Toshiro._

_-Capitaine, il y a le garçon de l'autre fois appela la jeune et rayonnante rousse ...tu t'appelles comment...j'ai oublié..._

_-Je m'appelle Sena... Sena Kobayakawa...je peux voir Toshiro s'il vous plaît ?_

_-Il arrive, tu veux le remercié pour l'autre fois ? Tu sais, c'est rien de spécial pour lui._

_-Qui a t-il Matsumoto ?...Ah c'est toi Sena c'est ça ?_

_-Ou...Oui...je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?_

_-...Bon d'accord, toutes façons j'ai du temps à tuer...Matsumoto, tu peux dire à Inoue que je suis sorti pour pas qu'elles préviennent tu sais qui comme la dernière fois.._.

Toshiro enfila sa veste et parti avec Sena, direction le terrain de jeux, là où il avait l'habitude de jouer aux foot avec Karin, son amie du monde des humains, avant qu'elle ne parte faire des études...Revenir ici lui rappela des souvenirs car depuis la guerre contre Aizen, Karakura est devenu étrangement beaucoup plus calme...Malgré son énorme travail à la Soul Society, il regrette un peu l'époque où il devait faire des missions d'extermination de Hollow, ça le détendait en plus de le défoulé...alors qu'il était profondément dans ses rêves, une voix le réveilla...

_-Toshiro ? Ça va ? On aurait dit que tu avais une absence...demanda Eyeshield_

_-Euh...Oui ça va...tu veux me parler de quoi ?_

_-Bah...c'est que..._

Avant que il pu finir sa phrase une chose anormale se produisis, le ciel commença à fissuré, laissant place à un grand monstre, avec un masque, à sa poitrine on pouvait apercevoir un trou, son cri était strident...

_-C'est...c'est quoi ça ? TOSHIRO COURT ! _

_«Merde...un hollow...si il peut le voir il va me voir...et personne dans les alentours... »pensa le capitaine._

Le Hollow était sorti entièrement du trou céleste, il était plutôt lent, mais assez rapide pour rattrapé un humain, malgré la rapidité de ceux dernier, le hollow allais lui donner un coup mortelle...alors que le coup était sur le point de touché Sena quelque chose de mystérieux était apparu entre la main et le jeune homme...une personne de petite taille, avec des cheveux argenté, habillé d'un kimono et d'un haori, et équipé un grand sabre arrêta le monstre et en profita pour lui coupé le bras...Voyant que sa dernière heures était arrivé, la créature prépara sa dernière attaque, il s'agissait d'un Céro puissant mais rien comparé au Espada que le petit capitaine à combattu par le passé, avant qu'il puisse utilisé son Céro, le capitaine le trancha en deux, le laissant s'évanouir en petite particule noir.

_-Ttttt...Toshiro ? C'est bien toi ? Qui es-tu ? Et c'était quoi ?_

_-Bon...Je suis un dieu de la mort...un Shinigami si tu préfères...et ça c'est un Hollow, un être maléfique, et je suis chargé de les tués_

_-Hmmmm...Un Shinigami...alors tu es mort, c'est bien ça ? Une mystérieuse voix surgit de derrière._

_-Hiruma ? Que fais tu ici ? S'étonna son collègue._

_-...Oui, c'est bien ça...s'il vous plaît...gardez le pour vous..._

_-A une seule condition...que tu nous montres comment tu joues...aux football-américain ! Ricana sadiquement le blond._

_-...J'ai une question...Comme pouvez-vous me voir ? Normalement un humain sans énergie spirituelle ne peut me voir..._

_-C'est une question intéressante, depuis que nous sommes arrivé ici, il y a comme quelque chose de bizarre qui ceux produit...mais je ne saurais l'expliqué...peut-être tu peux nous en dire plus. Répondit Hiruma._

_-Bon...si je joue aux «football-américain» avec vous, tu ne diras rien à personnes ? Dans ceux cas, je donne aussi mes conditions, je veux que ma Vice-Capitaine soit aux courant, et je veux voir comment sont les personnes de votre équipe. _

_-Vice-capitaine ? C'est la jeune femme de ce matin ? C'est ta supérieur ? Questionna le numéro 21._

_-Non...je suis Capitaine, c'est ma subordonnée..._

_-Bon, on va te présenté à l'équipe. Et on va voir dans quel poste tu iras. YA HA ! _

Après sa malheureusement...rencontre et avoir révélé sa réelle identité, Toshiro va devoir jouer au foot-américain...un sport qu'il connais mais il n'avait encore jamais jouer, et Matsumoto qui va lui faire tout un cinéma et en plus elle ne va pas faire la paperasse qu'il a exprès ramené pour elle...Cet mission sur Terre va lui être pénible...

Une fois à destination, Toshiro à été présenté au Devil Bats, mais avant de rentré dans l'équipe, il devait passé plusieurs épreuves réception, défense et enfin la course. Pour l'épreuve de réception, il était confronté à Monta, le but était était de rattrapé cinq ballons longue, cinq court, et cinq très haute. Les deux adversaires étaient ex aequo. Monta était totalement fatigué, quant à lui Hitsugaya était encore en forme, il faut dire qu'il a pas pris l'épreuve trop aux sérieux.

_«Il a réussi à le battre sans aucune difficulté...Sena avait raison...en même temps ça me rassure, c'est un capitaine Shinigami après tout »_pensa Hiruma.

L'épreuve de défense consistait à retenir le ligne ennemis, ensuite à bloqué le runningback.

La ligne ennemis était plutôt costaud, il y avait Kurita, Komosubi et Jumonji, contre Toshiro, Kuroki et Togano, après quelque «dure» minutes l'équipe de Toshiro gagna, une grande partie grâce à ceux dernier. Le blocage du runningback est reporté à un autre moment, car toutes façons le concerné savais très bien qu'il serait pas assez rapide contre un taicho Shinigami.

Pour la dernière épreuve, Seijuro Shin était venu exprès à Karakura pour bloqué la mystérieuse personnes aussi rapide que le célèbre Eyeshield 21. L'épreuve était d'abord de courir 40 yards, et enfin un face à face contre Shin. Pour la course il était confronté à Sena, malgré qu'il savait qu'il aurait aucune chance, mais il a voulu se mettre à fond contre son nouvel ami. Toshiro commença à courir, il fini à une vitesse hallucinante, il avait fait 40 yards en 3 secondes, en forme de Shinigami il aurait mis trois fois moins, et encore moins avec son Bankaï, Kobayakawa avait fait en 3,5 secondes. Shin très étonné, voulut l'affronté.

_«Il est très rapide certes, mais il ne doit pas être très agile, ça va être plus simple que de bloqué Eyeshield »_ pensa le concerné.

Les premières était une réussite pour Shin, il faut dire que il y avait un groupe de Hollow pas très loin, il devait les surveillés mais il ne pouvait pas agir, il fallait que Matsumoto les tues comme ça il pourra en finir et pouvoir travaillé...Une fois le groupe exterminé le capitaine commença à courir «sérieusement», alors que Shin était sur le point de fermé sa lance, Toshiro utilise un shunpo qui le téléporta à côté de son adversaire.

_«Excuse moi, mais je n'ai pas le temps »_ en une fraction de seconde, il fini son défi, Seijuro encore choqué, parti s'entraîne encore plus, car désormais, il y a deux personnes qu'il veux impérativement dépassé.

_-Whouaw ! Tu es super fort, en réception, en défense et à la course jubile Kurita._

_-Oui tu ferais un super «Tight-end». Tu es même plus rapide que Sena et que Shin. S'étonna Monta._

_«Il est rapide...super en défense, bats Shin avec une grande facilité alors que moi...j'ai juste des jambes et encore je suis plus faible...bon c'est un Shinigami...» pensa Eyeshield._

_Hitsugaya remarquant l'aire triste de son collègue parti, en chemin il découvrit un jeune homme à cheveux brun, entrain de pleuré :_

_-Sena ? Qui a t-il ? _

_-Toshiro ? C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas..._

_-Si c'est à cause de moi, tu sais, je vais pas resté...je vais partir en guerre notre grand ennemis est de retour et encore plus puissant..._

_-Mais...comment on va faire sans toi ? Après sa Shin va être beaucoup plus fort que moi..._

_-...*soupire* Si tu veux, je vais t'entraîné._

_-Tu ferais ça ?_

_-Oui ! Mais attention, ça ne va pas être de tout repos, je t'entraînerais comme on entraîne un shinigami. Tu vas devoir tuer des Hollows, porté des poids de plusieurs centaine de kilo, je vais t'apprendre également des techniques de Kido...je vais te transformé en Shinigami. _

_-Le Kido ? C'est quoi le Kido ?_

_-Je te montrerai en temps voulu...comme tu peux me voir quant je suis pas dans un gigaï, tu dois avoir une grande énergie spirituelle, je vais donc te la faire développé...en environ une année, tu seras devenu un Shinigami très puissant._

_-Je te remercie...je sais pas quoi te donné en échange..._

_-Je ne veux que tu viennes et que tu réussis ! _

Prochain Chapitre la semaine Prochaine (ou durant le week-end si l'inspiration me viens:))

**Heinko**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPITRE 3 :**_ Une Nouvelle Aventure pour Sena.

Après l'annonce de Toshiro, Sena est assez excité, et en même temps un peu effrayé, une année...ils ne sont là que pour quelques semaines et si il reste, il va abandonné son équipe pendant pas mal de temps...

-Sena ? Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta sa grande sœur.

-Si, si ça va très bien...

-Je ne te trouve pas en forme...c'est à cause de Toshiro ?

-...il veux m'entraîner...

-Et quel est le problème ? Il est plutôt bon...voir super bon

-Il veux m'entraîner pendant une année entière, et je ne peux vous laisser...ça ferais de moi un lâche...et d'un côté je veux avoir de son entraînement...

-...Un choix difficile...le mieux est d'en discuté avec l'équipe, pour ma part, je te conseillerai de resté avec lui, ça ne sera que meilleur pour toi, Hiruma sera de mon avis j'en suis presque sûre. Bon pour Kurita et les autres ça sera un peu compliqué...

-Merci...Grande sœur Mamori, je vais en parler à l'équipe et à Toshiro en même temps comme ça pas de surprise pour personne.

Après sa petite discutions avec Mamori, Sena convoqua l'équipe et Toshiro pour faire son annonce, comme à son habitude Hiruma avait déjà compris...

-Bon...je vous ai convoqué ici pour vous faire une annonce...

-Nous t'écoutons Sena. S'intéressa Jumonji.

-Je quitte l'équipe, pendant une année entière, je vais m'entraîner avec...Toshiro...je suis désolé de vous laissez, mais pour moi c'est vraiment important pour moi et peut-être pour l'équipe...

Hitsugaya s'avança pour prendre la parole, mais malheureusement pour lui...une personne indésirable surgit...

-CAPITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIINE !

_-MATSUMOTO ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Capitaine _en chuchotent _surtout pas dans le monde des humains !_

_-Oui excusez moi, mais que faites vous avec eux ? Vous avez trouvé des camarades ? Ils sont pas un peu âgé pour vous ?_

_-Matsumoto...en rentrant tu auras le droit à faire la paperasse de la division treize, douze, onze, et dix, de plus, je vais détruire ta réserve de Saké !_ Sourit le taicho de la division numéro dix.

-CAPITAIIIIIIIIIIIIINE Pourquoi êtes vous si cruel ! Je travail énormément, et je suis très sage.

-Je t'ai dit de pas m'appeler capitaine ! Hitsugaya suffira si tu veux...du moins ici...Bon pour tout expliqué, j'ai proposé à Sena un entraînement...

_-Ça m'étonne de vous...derrière ceux petit capitaine grincheux, boudeur et travailleur il y a un grand cœur dit donc quand Hinamori apprendra ça_ ricana le rousse. _En attendant tout le monde nous regarde, il faudrait peut-être que vous leurs parliez._

_-Non, c'est bon, lorsque que vous étiez entrain de parler, on en a parler et ils sont tous d'accord._

_-Très bien, nous commençons demain...Matsumoto, je serais absent durant un petit moment, je te laisse la surveillance de Karakura. _

_-D'accord, à vos ordres !_

Après leurs petite discussions, les Devils Bats s'en allèrent direction leurs village d'origine, laissant derrière eux leurs célèbre runningback.

-Dit moi Toshiro...je vais dormir où ?

-Je vais appeler mon supérieur, je vais essayé de m'arranger avec lui. Tu habiteras dans mes quartiers, mais pour l'instant, nous allons dormir chez Orihime Inoue, une amie.

-Merci, de ton aide...

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, bon viens...il commence à faire assez tard, nous devrions rentré. Dit moi Sena ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais cuisiné ?

-Je me débrouille pourquoi ?

-Disons que Inoue et Matsumoto font des plats pas très digeste...

-Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ? J'accepte, et puis je te dois bien ça.

-Arigato

OoOoOoOoOo

Une fois à la maison d'Orihime, Hitsugaya présenta son nouvel ami, ils passèrent de nombreuse heures à parler, cela ennuyais pas mal notre chère capitaine, entre les idioties de Matsumoto, les stupidités de l'autre femme, et Sena à rigolé pour un rien... « Vivement le retour à mes quartiers... » pensa-t-il.

_Le lendemain matin._

«Bon...l'entraînement va commencé dans très peu de temps...je dois me préparé, ça va être pire que la Death March...je ne sais pas même pas si je vais survivre...mais j'ai confiance en lui...et puis, je vais découvrir le monde des Shinigamis, ça risque d'être très intéressant...mais je stress un peu...bon courage Sena...Allons voir Toshiro » pensa ce dernier.

Alors qu'il était à peine réveillé, une personne étrange l'attrapa par derrière, l'homme porte un étrange masque cachant son œil gauche, et allant jusqu'à faire un genre de chapeau. L'étrange inconnu n'était pas là pour faire joujou, il prit sa victime et parti en brisant un mur réveillant les deux femmes habitants dans la maison.

-CAPITAINE !? C'ETAIT QUOI ?...Capitaine ?

Hitsugaya était déjà à la poursuite du kidnapper, alors qu'il était sur le point de rentré dans un senkaimon pour le Hueco Mundo, un dragon de glace lui coupa la route.

-Shalong QuFong, c'est ça...je croyais t'avoir éliminé il y a quelque années ?

-Aizen-Sama s'est échappé de sa prison grâce à ta chère et tendre Hinamori. Et lui, c'est tout simple une personne qui fera un soldat supplémentaire pour nous. Rien de très spécial.

-Hinamori...impossible, elle est morte il y a plusieurs années.

**EXCUSEZ MOI POUR CE CHAPITRE TRES COURT, MAIS POUR RESPECTE MON DELAI J'AI REDUIT UN PEU LE TEXTE, LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE SERA PLUS LONG.**

**Heinko.**


End file.
